


Back Home in Boston

by avaalons



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris takes you to visit Boston for the first time and, of course, the photo albums come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home in Boston

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an anonymous request on Tumblr.

‘Mom, please don’t. Seriously, this is the first time she’s been here. Can’t we just stick with the photos on the walls and leave it that?’

‘Oh Chris, it’s my duty as your mother to humiliate you in front of your girlfriend! Besides, she’ll want to know what her future kids will look like, right?’

Lisa looked right at you and winked. Now you didn’t know who was more embarrassed but you sure as hell could feel the heat rising in your cheeks at the mention of kids: it was too soon, wasn’t it?

This was by no means the first time you’d met Lisa, but you’d always visited with her in LA as yours and Chris’ schedules just hadn’t matched up enough to allow a trip to Boston together until now.

‘Oh my god Mom, just stop, I’m begging you! It’s one thing humiliating me but I draw the line at you humiliating her on her first visit to Boston.’

‘Just one album and that’s it, I swear,’ Lisa was already rummaging through a cupboard, hunting for the prized photo album.

Chris pursed his lips tightly, not out of real annoyance, you knew, but because he was trying really hard not to laugh, ‘Fine. Just one. Any more and we’re out of here.’

…

‘Is that you… dressed as a princess?’ You pointed to a photograph, the glossy surface kept safe under its cellophane sleeve.

Lisa had invited you to sit on one of the sofas and had immediately laid the photo album across your lap, patiently turning pages and explaining the stories behind each one. Chris was on your other side, arm slung casually across the back of the sofa behind you, interjecting at various points to embellish his mother’s potted history of her family.

‘Yes, yes it is. And don’t I make a pretty one?’

‘His sisters could be… unforgiving at times,’ Lisa told you, wryly. ‘This wasn’t the first, or last, time I found Chris at the mercy of those two.’

'Aww poor baby,’ you turned to Chris, a mocking grin on your face.

'And I think that’s my cue to take this away now,’ Chris replied decisively, reaching for the photo album, deaf to Lisa’s protests.

…

You’d just left the upstairs bathroom to find Chris reaching the top of the staircase.

'Hey, want a tour of my teenage bedroom?’ Chris wiggled his eyebrows at you and you couldn’t help the small burst of laughter that escaped your lips.

'Sure, smooth talker, lead the way,’ you agreed as he took your hand in his.

He gently tugged you towards one of the doors leading off the hall and lead you through into a bright and airy room which had clearly been redecorated and refurnished since Chris had lived here but some of the tell-tale trappings of a teenage boy’s room were still scattered about: an acoustic guitar propped in one corner and, of course, a Pats shirt framed and hung in pride of place above the headboard of the bed.

'Okay, so it’s not exactly like it was but it’s still my room,’ Chris explained as he flung himself into a horizontal position on the bed, patting the space next to him in invitation before tucking his hands behind his head.

You obliged and lay next to him, uncharacteristically careful in your movements. Truthfully, you’d been on edge all day and hadn’t been hiding it very well. Chris had clearly noticed the slight tension in your posture and the couple of inches you left between your bodies.

'Is everything okay, pumpkin?’ he asked as a slight frown appeared on his forehead. You could see in your peripheral vision that he’d turned his head towards yours as he spoke but you trained your eyes straight ahead towards the ceiling.

'Yeah. I mean, I think so.’

'You think so? Sweetheart, you’ve been weirdly quiet and distant all day. My mom’s worried that you’re not enjoying your trip, or Boston.’

'Oh no, it’s nothing like that, honestly. I just… you know before, when your mom mentioned how I should know what my future kids will look like?’

'She was only joking, I promise. She’s not expecting any more grandkids for a while yet, don’t worry,’ Chris assured you, taking your question to mean that you were uncomfortable with baby talk.

'What about you? What expectations do you have?’ you finally turned your head and met his puzzled gaze.

'I… I’m not following you. I mean, you know that I want a family of my own eventually, right? But you do too, don’t you? You’ve not - I mean, have you changed your mind?’ Chris stumbled over his words a little, trying to word his questions gently and without sounding accusatory, which you appreciated. You loved this man so much. Even when he thought you were about to tell him you didn’t want kids, he was still attempting to make you feel as comfortable as possible in the conversation.

'What? No, of course not,’ you were happy to see relief flit across his features when you confirmed that you did still, in fact, want to be a mom, but you flicked your eyes back to the ceiling as you continued, just in case, 'Actually, I’m about 99% certain that we may be finding out what our kids will look like in a more immediate future than we thought. Maybe even in around 8 months time.’

Chris was quiet for so long that you did eventually turn back to look at him, hoping against hope that you wouldn’t find anger or disappointment in his features. It’s too soon, it’s too soon. The mantra you’d been playing in your head since you took the test just wouldn’t leave.

However, what you actually saw when you looked was awe. A little shock, sure, but mainly awe. Locking eyes with yours seemed to bring him back to earth and he blinked slowly before glancing down at where your hands were clasped against your stomach.

'You’re serious? You’re pregnant?! We’re going to have a… a… a…’ both his smile and eyes seemed to be getting wider and wider.

'A baby, yes,’ you laughed, 'I wasn’t sure but then I took a test just before we left LA and… I wasn’t sure - I didn’t know how - what your reaction would be. It’s soon, right?’

Chris placed his hand gently over where yours were resting on your belly and turned on his side, closing the minuscule gap between you.

'It’s perfect. Couldn’t be more perfect,’ and finally one perfect peal of joyous laughter sounded from him right before he kissed you soundly and deeply, your smile mirroring his.

He suddenly cut the kiss short and pulled back to look at you, grinning, having clearly come to some kind of realisation, 'I can’t believe I’m in my teenage bedroom, finding out I knocked up my girlfriend. Un-fucking-believable.’

…

You were wrapped around each other, still laying on top of the double bed in Chris’ childhood bedroom, his arm cradling your head and your legs a tangled mess.

'So, do we start thinking about names yet?’ Chris asked.

'I guess? I’m open to any suggestions, as long as they’re pretty simple and fairly normal. No weird-ass Hollywood kid names please. And before you ask, yes, both Tom and Brady can go on the boys’ shortlist if you want.’

'Oh god babe, I love you so much, you know that right?’

'I do, because I love you the same.’

'Does that mean you’ll let me have both Tom and Brady in the same name?’ Chris plastered on his best pleading look.

'Chris, no son of mine is going to be called Tom Brady Evans. The kid wouldn’t stand a chance! One or the other.’

At that moment, you heard Lisa’s voice drifting up the stairs, saving you from further ridiculous name suggestions, 'Are you two staying for dinner or do you have plans? I’m making tortellini.’

'Staying!’ You and Chris answered in unison before you added a polite, 'Please, if that’s okay?’

'Of course it is, sweetie,’ Lisa replied, 'I could use some help though if the pair of you feel so inclined.’

Chris stood up off the bed and reached out for your hand to pull you up to him, 'Come on, we’ve got some news to share and hopefully this will be enough to render the photo albums completely forgotten.’


End file.
